


Midnight Musings

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AGAIN IM NOT NAMING NAMES, COUGHMARINETTECOUGH, Fluff, Marichat, Midnight Marichat, oblivious children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot</p></blockquote>





	Midnight Musings

Chat Noir took one final leap and landed silently on Marinette’s balcony. He walked over and squatted by the trap door, tapping on it in the usual manner. No answer. Chat tapped again, a little less soft this time. Again: no answer. 

He took a quick look around to make sure no one could was watching, and climbed carefully to a window. Chat peeked from the edge of the window, and glanced around Marinette’s room. He spotted her on her chaise, fast asleep. Chat chuckled. He climbed back over to the balcony and sat down, not quite ready to go back to his cold house. Even if Chat didn’t get to see Marinette, he could still enjoy her company by proximity. So he decided to just sit there for a little while and stargaze. Chat smiled at a somewhat recent memory. That was certainly one of the more extravagant things he’d done to gain someone’s affections. Marinette was worth it though. Chat couldn’t help but smile when he thought of her. It was odd to think that they had really only been together for about a week, when it felt more like years. He felt like he had known her all his life; whenever he tried to imagine life without her he…well, he couldn’t. Marinette had become such a big part of Chat’s life, nothing else felt right. He smiled again. 

Marinette.

Chat had fallen head over heels for this girl, and there was no sign he would ever get back up. This love had taken root, and planted itself firmly in him. A single mention, or thought of her name would put a smile on his face that no one could ever wipe off. Not one doubt was in him. Chat loved Marinette. He loved her more than anything, absolutely no doubt. He would start thinking about her, and it would be very hard to stop. Chat would get so lost in thought about Marinette, he would be unaware of his surroundings, and just sit there smiling. He was lost in thought now, which would explain why he didn’t notice the pools of light coming from behind him. It wasn’t until Marinette put a hand on his shoulder, that he snapped out of it. Chat was a little startled by the touch, but soon recovered after a quiet greeting from her.

“Hey Chat.” Marinette sat down beside him; his heart and stomach fluttered. “I’m sorry, I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to drift off, but I was just so tired that…what?” Chat had begun staring at her with a content smile on his face. Chat leaned over and put his head in Marinette’s lap, so that he was facing up at her. There was an understanding in their eyes, a look that each of them knew the meaning of. No words were needed between the hero and his Princess. That never stopped him though.

“I love you Marinette.” Chat reached up and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. “I love you so, so much.” Marinette took Chat’s hand and held it.

“I love you Chat.” A small pain inside of him suddenly stabbed. She didn’t know his name. Chat wanted to tell her, but a part of him thought maybe she would be disappointed. Or maybe it was too soon, maybe he should wait a little longer. Chat had heard her call him by his name before, but she wasn’t talking to him. Marinette wasn’t talking to a whole person. And she never said it in the way he most wanted to hear, never in the tone of voice of when she was talking to Chat Noir. A part of him wanted to tell her right then and there. He almost did, but his thoughts were cut off by the voice of a beautiful girl, with whom he was sharing a precious few minutes more with before he had to leave. Marinette spoke softly, and made him forget about what he had been thinking about. Chat had returned to reality, but thankfully reality wasn’t so bad.

It was actually really good.

Another starry night, sitting with the girl he adored. Chat was content. No, more than that: he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot


End file.
